Twelve Days of Kiss-mass
by Empress Senshi
Summary: Are you suffering from TTP (Twelve True Pairings) syndrome? Well LOOK NO FURTHER! This fic is definitely for you! Inside for details! T, cause things are bout to get saucy.
1. Intro!

**Salutations thirsty fanficers!**  
So in spirit of the holidays, I have decided to come up with a

_**"Twelve Days of Kiss-mas" **_

fic, and with that are all sweet fluffy little encounters under the mistletoe.  
Twelve chapters! All at least 2,000 because I love you y'all.

So _**what I need you to do,**_ is to review and give me your **Top 12 Pairings**.  
ANYTHING. And the top twelve will get to appear in my fic! ~

sounds awesome right?  
Damn right it does.

**RULES**: A character can only be used once. So if at 5th place is _Thaluke_ and at  
4th place is _Thalico_, _Thalico_ wins.

**Though, if I like/ship the pairing, I'll add them into the fic**

SOUNDS GOOD?  
GOOD.

_X dekaliedoscopia_

**NOMINATIONS END ON DECEMBER. 13TH **

kiss kiss kisss kisdfjkdskf


	2. Tratie

_One the first day of Kissmas, duchess deka gives to you..._

**1. A saucy Tratie fic with a side of fluff**

**I know that was so blunt and in no way sounded savy, but cut me some slack guise.**  
By saucy, I don't mean smut. ;)

**Set: **On Christmas Eve (_Demigod Diaries_) When Leo, Pipes and Jason were trying to find Buford and met Dionysus' fangirls.  
**Disclaimer: **Belongeth To Rick Riordan, Senior Scribe to CHB

* * *

_"I won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart."  
One Direction- Stand Up_

* * *

**Travis POV**

"You guys get your act together, and get your butts to the pavilion!"

You know what sucks? The Hermes cabin. You know what sucks even more? The Hermes cabin on Christmas Eve. I hate the Hermes cabin, with so much passion. Not because of my dad, just the fact he chose to bang every living thing in his wake. Its bad enough that no ones getting claimed anymore, but to be stuck in a cabin with potential growing thieves and players is salt in the wound my friend. Imagine waking up with someones toe in your nostril, and all your blankets and pillows gone. You know how bad it gets? No you don't cause you don't have freaking 43 siblings.

And with Christmas Eve, everyone in the room is just itching to snatch presents left and right, and that's why they all need to go down to the damn pavilion. My brother Connor, was inspecting everyone's beds, which was difficult because more than a dozen of them were on the floor, and no one would shut up.

"Where's Quinn?" Connor asked generically, pushing past talking kids and garbage. No one responding because they were too damn indulged in themselves.

I sighed, it would take the President and the Army to get them to shut up. I took a deep breath "HEY! YOU ALL NEED TO STOP TALKING OR STOP BREATHING. PICK ONE OR YOU'RE OUT OF HERE."

Everyone shut up at once, either shooting me frightful, annoyed or disrespectful glares. This was the typical shit you got from being a head counselor.

"Now, Connor has to ask you something so listen up and answer!" I nodded at my brother, a lock of my hair falling into my eyes and I brushed it back.

"Any of you ingrates know where our dearest Quinn is?" he enunciated every word as though they were deaf.

The smallest of us, Amy, shot her hand in the air. She had lost her two front teeth and had been plagued with a lisp and had been writing countless letters to Santa for them back, believing that someone had stolen them.

"He went to go see _Thasha_ from Hecate cabin!" she sang whilst saying Sasha's name as though the whole idea scandalized her. She giggled and blushed deeply, "He'th taking out with her!"

I gave Connor a sly, look. "Alright, me and Con are gonna take care of him. Let him take out with Sasha, sounds good?" They all nodded and continued to be inspected. I turned around and looked on my bed, all the presents for remaining cabins present. We had to give the Athenians, _Hebe_-bies and Demeters their presents left.

I wasn't ready to make it obvious, but I wanted to make sure _I_ got the Demeter's their present...

"Yo, Con! Take the minors to the pavilion, I'm gonna give the other cabins their presents." I said nonchalantly, hoping he wouldn't pester.

"Bro! Tell me you put a weed killing bomb in there" he pointed at the haphazardly wrapped up present that had a little tag that said '_For Demeter Cabin_'_._ I gave him a quick apologetic look, before throwing on my coat.

"Travis!" he yelled, making a quick attempt to snatch the present but I moved out of the way, "What the Hades bro! We made an agreement!"

I laughed before making a quick run for the door, "Sorry bro! It's Christmas!"

"MY BUTT STILL ITCHES FROM THE TIME THEY PUT POISON IVY IN OUR UNDERWEAR!" he shrieked whilst trying to gather all the minors that were supposed to head to the pavilion.

"Don't worry, we'll get em back!" I was already jogging toward the other cabins.

"Ya well fuck you too!" though his insult was lost in the wind. I smiled to myself, things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Another down fall about being in the Hermes cabin, is having little or close to no time to decorate the cabin. Our Christmas tree, is literally a thicket of twigs and evergreen. You'd think that, '_Hey couldn't you just steal some decorations?_' We can steal presents and decorations no problem, but we aren't artists. So our cabin looks like the ultimate ghetto on the outside and hell on the inside.

I stopped at Athena's cabin, and swiftly checked inside. The cabin was empty except a snoring Annabeth. Her face was resting sloppily on the keyboard of her laptop, and her cheeks looked salt streaked. I sighed, it was bad enough she was beating herself up in attempts to find Percy, she couldn't even celebrate Christmas Eve without having to worry.

I tip toed into the cabin and carefully slipped the present underneath their tree,

"You don't have to tip toe Travis."  
I yelled abruptly, and turned around. Annabeth got up and yawned, she closed her laptop and threw on a coat.

"Sorry, I uh, I-I thought you were sleeping." I stuttered. Her gray eyes were so calculating and intimidating, it was genuinely hard to think, let alone speak.

"I'm cool Travis, I was just heading out, just going to clear up some papers." She nodded toward the desk filled with blue prints and maps.

I made my way to the door, I knew not to mess with Annabeth, especially when she wanted to be seclusive and stuff. But before I continued my present run, I turned to face her. "You'll find him Annabeth, I don't know anyone else in this world that he loves more than you."

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Travis."

"Well... maybe his mom, but still." I said without thinking, and she laughed and pointed at the door.

"Out Stoll!"

My face split into a grin, before tapping the door frame. "Merry Christmas Annabeth."

* * *

I made my way to the Demeter Cabin last. Hebe just decided to accept their present with laughs and far too much joyous festivity. I wasn't too ready for that yet. That all depended on this visit. I know I should've took my brothers advice on giving the Demeter Cabin weed killer, but something had stopped me. Sure, I was trying to be less prank filled because it was Christmas but, it wasn't that either.

I hadn't even reached 10 meters of the cabin, when a wave of some fruity, spicy kind of aroma hit me square in the face. _Damn, Demeters, Gardner probably put you up to all of this._ Though, there was nothing totally wrong about Gardner, she was kind of pretty... okay not kind of pretty, she was really pretty. But that didn't change the fact she put poison ivy in our briefs. It felt like I had lice... never mind.

Their cabin, was decorated traditionally, classic white Christmas lights, reefs, sprigs of Holly and other plants that were totally unidentifiable. I could here a whole bunch of chatter from inside the cabin, and I took a deep breath. I knocked sharply and was immediately taken aback on how quickly the door opened.

I was faced with a pair of eyes that reminded me so much of caramel candy.

"Merry C-Christmas, Katie." I kind of spat out, not rudely, it was just, I'd never been so close that I could see the details in her irises, framed by like really thick black eyelashes. I didn't know what was going on through my mind, but the proximity had kind of burned itself in my mind.

Her dark brown, and nearly black wavy hair fell at her shoulders. A lone braid snaking its way above her forehead. Her face had, surprisingly, a little row of freckles above her nose and cheeks. I couldn't tell if she was wearing make up but it looked like she was wearing blush. **(A/N: HINT HINT, COUGH COUGH)**

"What do you want Stoll?" she asked, standing her ground.

"Lighten up will you, its Christmas Eve." I tried sounding nonchalant but, the contrast of her freckled skin and the red button down blouse she had on was distracting.

_Travis, stop this, you're starting to sound like Aphrodite herself._

She had a suspicious gleam in her eyes, before turning towards her siblings and telling them that she'd meet them in at pavilion. They all, unlike the ruffians back at my cabin, filed out without complaint or hesitation.

She surveyed me with her caramel eyes, questioningly. "What is it you want?"

I plastered a shocked look on my face, trying my utmost best to mask out how I really felt. I felt like shitting my pants, running away and taking her far away all at once.

"I can't wish you a Merry Christmas?" I said

"When have you ever wished me a Merry Christmas?" she started

I opened my mouth but she cut my off

"A proper one at that without putting dye in my shampoo, and t-ping our cabin or pretending to give me home made eggnog, that was just expired whip cream and fish oil!" she scolded, and I grinned remembering how badly we got her.

"That's all in the past Gardener!" I ensured, "Christmas Promise!"

She turned and walked into her cabin, and I took that as a cue to follow her. Her cabin, had plants and decorations everywhere. And little Eco-friendly posters decorated the room, as well as a chart that had a harvesting schedule, pictures of rural areas and animals. A fire blazed at a fireplace I didn't know existed.

"You guys get a fireplace?" I asked mesmerized.

"You're still here Stoll?" she asked, the blush on her cheeks looked a bit more red in the cabin light.

"What you think I was going to do leave?" I replied, though trying to mask the hurt in my voice was a tad bit difficult.

She raised her eyebrow at me, and I noticed she was barefoot, her navy blue shorts weren't entirely short, nor were they denim, but short enough that I could see her legs. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

She grabbed a hair tie and a clip from a bedside table and tied her hair up, and clipped her braid back.

"Well, what else do you want?" she asked suspiciously, looking around the room as though she could give me something.

"I came to give you guys your gift, but I'm obviously not wanted here." I said trying to tantalize her, waving her present in the air, hoping she'd go for the bait.

"Travis!" her eyes lit up, reaching for the present but I lifted it out of reach. She groaned, "Fine! You can stay just give me the present." She gave me a pleading look, "Please!"

I grinned, you see, ladies definitely can not resist the Stoll. I reached out to give it to her but before she could snatch it I lifted it higher and smiled.

"You have to give me my gift, its a trade. An exchange Gardner." I said formally, "Where are my goods?"

She sighed, "Fine close your eyes!"

An idiotic and giddy me, decided to do just that when I felt the present escape my grip. My eyes shot open to see a laughing Katie run and throw the gift underneath their five star tree.

"You cheater!" I screamed trying to sneak around to the tree but she blocked my path.

"Na-a-ah, Stoll. This is an exchange, right? I still have to give you your gift!" she said, she was fairly close that I could actually count the freckles on her cheeks. "So close your eyes!"

"Kay fine." I sighed whilst shutting my eyes, waiting for her to pull out the present from somewhere. I wondered what it was she got me, hoping it was something resourceful.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I whispered harshly, and that's when I felt her presence closer.

"You can, but I suggest you don't." And I couldn't even process her whispered words before I felt a soft pair of lips meet mine. Though it felt as though my bones were screaming and turning to dust at the same time, because never in Hades would I have thought Katie Gardner would succumb kissing me.

Her lips tasted like cinnamon, and I felt myself wrap my arms around her waist. Screw what everyone thought, it's Christmas Eve and I was kissing Katie Gardner, and I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and absentmindedly tangle with the thick curls on my head. Her lips stopped moving against mine, and I looked down at her.

She was smiling like a maniac, and I looked up to see she had grown a real mistletoe branch right above our heads.

"Merry Christmas dork." she whispered, and it dawned on my that she wasn't wearing blush the whole time, but she was actually blushing.

I couldn't blame her I was probably tomato juice red. "I can't believe you kissed me."

She giggled, "Oh, shut up!"

I grinned at her, "You have to admit I have Class A Sex Appeal." she laughed before inching closer

"Stoll, we all know you have the sex appeal of a brick." she smiled, and I couldn't help but think that this was probably the best Christmas ever.

"Oh come here." I said, before capturing her lips once more.

* * *

**I really hope you guys are okay with my envision of Katie.** In my mind I kind of think she looks like Persephone, with the black hair and caramel eyes.

I'm not too sure where _Tratie_ originated, but this is how I'm sure their relationship would be like.

_Review_ who _you _want to be in the**  
Next Chapter...**  
**a) **Jasper  
**b)** Thalico  
**c)** Leyna

**NOTE:** These pairings are based upon the reviewers request.  
**ANOTHER NOTE:** There will probably be more than 12 chapters, and characters can now be used twice!

x dekaliedoscopia


End file.
